Horizontal shaft impact (HSI) crushers are used in processing of mineral materials such as stone. In such a crusher the mineral material is thrown by a rotating rotor having a group of hammers or blow bars against a group of breaker plates having a wear element thereon.
The hammers need to be changed periodically due to wear. Furthermore, the position of the breaker plates needs to be calibrated by determining the distance of the wear parts of the breaker plates from the hammers. For these operations the rotor has been traditionally manually rotated to correct positions.
As an alternative to manually rotating the rotor, a separate motor for positioning has been previously used.
DE 10 2004 005 378 A1 shows a crusher contact calibration method wherein the contact calibration position is established by rotating the rotor backwards until contact occurs. This requires a certain form of the hammers and/or breaker plates.